Invisible
by Jaimewwf
Summary: A woman likes David but he thinks she's invisible. What can she do to change his mind? Why does he not notice her?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Invisible

Author: Me

Rating: R

Contents: language, mild violence

Characters: OC, Batista, Hunter, Randy Orton

Summary: Maria McMahon has a crush on David Batista but she's invisible to him.

(Chapter 1)

Maria entered the meeting room, looking around for her brother-in-law, Hunter and her godfather, Ric Flair. She found them sitting with Randy Orton at a table. She sighed, knowing she'd have to wait for Orton to leave. She'd been trying to solve her problem with Randy's help for months and it just seemed to get worse. The more Randy talked to him for her the more he seemed pissed off at her.

Maria let out a sigh of relief when she saw Stacy come and get Randy. When she was sure they were gone Maria walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hunter you remember that favor you owe me?" She asked.

"Who you want me to kill?" He asked.

"No one. I just need information and someone to stop hating me." She said, fidgeting.

"Hating you?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah there's this guy I like but for the past couple months he's kind of started being mean to me." Maria said. "When he first started I thought he liked me but now he's ignoring me."

"You don't know why?" Ric asked. "Haven't you talked to him?"

"He won't talk to me. I asked Randy to talk to him but he just seems to be getting madder at me." Maria said.

"You asked RANDY to talk to a guy for you?" Hunter asked.

"Well Randy's my friend and this guy is Randy's friend." Maria said, shrugging.

She looked up and saw him enter the room. It seemed almost as if he were gazing past her. Hunter could see the tears begin to form in her eyes and he could punch Batista for the pain he was causing the poor girl.

"Who is it?" Hunter asked.

"David." She said, standing. "I'll see you guys later."

She left just as David arrived and Hunter looked over at his friend. David had liked Maria from the start. And he had noticed the changed in his friend until now. When David debuted on RAW he'd talked non-stop about Maria for weeks and then suddenly stopped. Now he was curious himself.

(Chapter 2)

That night Hunter and Ric went to the club, and they took David with them. They made sure that Randy was busy with Stacy so they wouldn't be disturbed. As they ordered drinks Ric started the conversation.

"What is the tension between you and my goddaughter?" Ric asked.

"What tension?" David asked shrugging. "She doesn't like me and that makes me not like her."

"What do you mean she doesn't like you?" Hunter asked.

"She thinks I'm a pig-headed, overbearing, mouthy, stuck up, womanizer." David said. "And that's just the beginning."

"Oh yeah." Ric said. "She told you that?"

"No. She didn't." David said, downing his shot.

"So who did?" Hunter asked, downing his own.

"Orton." David said. "I was thinking about asking her out and thankfully Randy was there to show me the light."

"Really? What light would that be?" Ric asked.

"That girls like her don't like guys like me." David said. "I'm not good enough for her."

"I can only image what Randy said to her." Ric said, worried about Maria. "That little jackass is going to get his."

"What?" David asked.

Ric pulled out his cell and called Maria as he made his way toward the door so he could hear.

"Maria came to me today, tears in her eyes, wanting me to figure out why you hated her." Hunter said.

"You're just saying that 'because she's your sister-in-law." David said.

"NO. She was my friend LONG before she was my relative." Hunter said, slamming a fist on the table. "She said she'd asked Randy to ask you why you didn't like her or want to talk to her. She said the more Randy talked to you the more you hated her. And now I know why."

"Orton wouldn't do something like that." David said, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah. I wonder what Randy told her you thought of her." Hunter said, looking up as Ric returned.

"She's out with Stephanie. They said they'd swing by here on their way back to the hotel." Ric said. "I didn't mention that David was with us."

"Good." Hunter said. "Maybe we'll get to the bottom of this."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't like the way this chapter turned out much so please let me know what you think of it. Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later Stephanie and Maria entered the club. Maria searched around for the guys when she saw him sitting in a corner booth. She grabbed a hold of Stephanie's arm afraid she'd faint if she hadn't.

"What?" Stephanie asked, looking at Maria.

"He's here." Maria whispered. "I should go."

Maria turned to leave and was half-way out the door when Ric grabbed her.

"Why don't you join us?" Ric asked.

"I don't think.." Maria began.

"Trust me." Ric said, making his way toward the table.

Maria and Stephanie followed behind and Maria held on to Stephanie's arm the entire way. They stopped and Maria melted when David looked up at her. The fact that he didn't looked pissed off for the first time in months made the edges of her mouth turn up slightly.

"Can I have my wife's arm now?" Hunter asked, grinning.

"Sorry Steph." Maria said, letting her hands drop to her sides.

"Sit." Ric said, pointing to the spot next to David.

"I think it'd be better if I stand." Maria stuttered.

"Sit." David said, giving her a possessive look.

"Okay." Maria said, sitting on the booth seat. "You think you could find a waitress Hunter?"

"Sure what you want?" Hunter asked. "Water?"

"I think I'd better get a shot of Jack." Maria replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Where's Randy tonight?" Ric asked.

"Randy?" Maria repeated. "I think he's out with Stacy. Not sure. Haven't talked to him today."

"Why?" David asked.

"We had a fight yesterday." Maria began.

"About?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing big." Maria replied, downing the shot Hunter had sitting in front of him.

"About David." Stephanie said, only to have Maria kick her under the table.

"Would you please refrain from abusing my wife?" Hunter asked. "I happen to like her legs."

"Randy thinks that we should…." Maria began.

"You should what?" Ric asked.

"Date." Stephanie finished. "Randy thinks they should date."

"And you don't want to date Orton?" David asked. "I thought every woman on earth wanted to date Randy."

"Yeah right." Maria said. "Randy's a great friend and all but I've known him since we were kids. He's the biggest player I know. I mean he's dating Stacy and he's asking me out. That doesn't sound like the type of guy I want to date."

"Maria." Hunter began. "What has Randy said to you about David?"

"What?" Maria asked, alarmingly as she began to stand.

She felt David's hand lightly touch her wrist and she sat down again in the seat.

"What did Randy say about me?" David asked, looking at her eyes.

"That he….you thought I was a spoiled little rich bitch and that I would never be able to keep up with you." Maria said.

"And that you thought she was ugly and a slut." Stephanie finished.

"Thank you Stephanie." Maria said, gritting her teeth, just thinking of what the man sitting next to her thought of her.

"Maria I think that you and David should go for a walk before you go back to your room." Hunter said, taking Stephanie's hand. "I'm taking my wife back to our hotel room and doctoring her leg."

"But…" Maria began as the two left.

"Go with David." Ric said. "If he hurts you I'll kick his ass."

"Like you could." David said, grinning.

"Okay I'll take whatever I can with me." Ric said, kissing her on the cheek and leaving.

"So." Maria said, fidgeting.

"So." David said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why you hate me so much when I haven't done anything to you." Maria said, looking at her feet.

"Why don't we get out of here and I'll tell you about it." David said, grabbing her small hand. "I'll walk you too your room and we'll talk there."

Maria followed him through the hotel toward her room, wondering what he had to say to her. Surely he wouldn't hurt her, would he?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maria let the key card slip in the hole and opened the door when the green light flashed. She walked in the room and removed her jacket not turning to see David. The only reason she knew he was there was because she heard his footsteps enter the room and the door close.

"So here we are." Maria said, turning and looking at him. "Are you going to tell me why you think I'm invisible?"

"I don't." David began. "I don't know why Randy would say those things. I've never said anything to you."

"So you're saying Randy is making all these things up." Maria said. "You're saying you never told him I was a slut or stuck up or a brat or a bitch?"

"Are you saying you never told him I was an old man? Washed up? Say that I probably slept with every woman at ring side? That I was just after you for you're money?" David yelled.

"What? I never said anything like that." Maria said, sadly. "Why would Randy do this? I don't understand."

"Oh I do." David said, gritting his teeth.

"Why?" Maria asked.

"Nevermind." David said. "Look why don't we go on a date. Get to know each other. Let me make all this mess up to you."

Maria thought for a moment before looking at him with a smile. This was what she'd been hoping for.

"Okay." Maria said.

"Tomorrow after the show?" David asked.

"Sure." Maria said.

"I should go, we have to wake up early in the morning." David said, nearing the door. "You won't forget?"

"I won't forget." Maria smiled, watching him leave.

She leaned against the closed door after he left and smiled. This was a dream come true. She couldn't wait for the date. What would she wear?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Maria looked at herself in the mirror of the women's locker room. She was wearing a short sundress, white with red roses on it and a pair of white flats. David had said nothing to fancy, but she didn't want to look like a total disaster. She hadn't seen Randy all day, but she'd love to know what was going on in his head. She knew she shouldn't trust David because she didn't know him well but she did none the less.

She smiled when there was a knock at the door and went to open it.

"Randy?" She asked, her smile quickly disappearing as he burst in.

"What's this I hear about you going on a date with David Batista?" Randy demanded.

"That's right." Maria said, looking at him. She'd never seen him so angry. She sighed when she saw Christy Hemme leave the room, leaving her alone with Randy. "We're going to get to know each other better."

"Oh I'm sure I know how well David wants to get to know you." Randy laughed. "I forbid you to go."

"You're not my daddy. You can't forbid me to go." Maria said, staring at Randy. This was a different Randy than her friend. One she'd never seen before.

"I said you're not going." Randy yelled, grabbing her arm.

"Let her go." Maria heard David say from the door-way. "Like the woman said you can't tell her what to do."

David walked over and grabbed Maria's hand, lightly pulling her back and behind him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Randy asked David.

"Just because you don't want her to go out doesn't mean she can't." David said, gritting his teeth. "We're going out whether you like it or not Orton."

David turned and drug Maria lightly along behind him. Maria looked up when they stopped walking and saw Stephanie and Hunter standing in front of them, Stephanie had a dozen roses in her hand and a smile on her face. She handed them to David.

"Here you go." David said, handing her the flowers. "Christy came and got me so I asked Steph to hold them."

"Thank you." Maria said, smiling. "Steph can you take them back to the hotel for me?"

"Sure." Steph told her, taking the flowers. "Have fun."

David led Maria to his rental and they drove off.

"Where are we going?" Maria asked, looking out the window, trying to forget the confrontation with Randy.

"To a little place by the ocean." David said.

They pulled up in front of a small café just off the beach. You could see the waves from their table and smell the water in the air. The pair ate, talked, laughed and then went for a walk on the beach.

"Did you have a nice time?" David asked, looking down at her.

"Yes." Maria smiled. "It's beautiful here."

"Yes it is." David replied, leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips. He wasn't surprised when she pulled back a few minutes later, blushing. "Ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah." Maria said. "We both have to get up early for the flight tomorrow."

David walked Maria to her room and gave her a light kiss before returning to his room. Maria closed the door and leaned against it, placing her fingers against her lips. She couldn't believe she'd let him kiss her twice. But it had felt so good, she climbed in bed, awaiting the chance to get a few more kisses from him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Maria threw on a pair of sweats and a white tee shirt and hurried to the airport. She was running late, she couldn't sleep during the night she'd been dreaming of David and she slept through her alarm. She made it just as the wrestlers were boarding the plane and she ran down the ramp to board. She looked up as everyone was sitting and hoped she'd find a decent seat. She saw Randy sitting in a seat, with one empty on each side, Stacy was sitting in front of him and all the others seemed full. She stopped in front of Randy and groaned.

"Babe, I saved you a seat by me." She heard David say. She looked up and looked around as she saw a hand waving by the curtains in first class. She smiled and ran back past the curtain to find David sitting on one side with two empty seats and Hunter, Stephanie and Ric sitting in the seats that faced them. She handed her laptop to David to put under her seat and sat next to the window.

"Did you and David stay out late?" Stephanie asked.

"I didn't sleep well and I think my alarm is messed up." Maria lied, looking out the window.

"I'm tired too." Stephanie said, looking for a stewardess. "Can I get a pillow?"

"Make that two." Maria said, looking at her. "And a Dr. Pepper."

"Dr. Pepper?" Maria heard Christy Hemme ask. "Doesn't that ruin your figure?"

"I've been drinking it since I was like four and I don't think it has yet." Maria laughed.

The plane took off and the fasten seatbelts sign went off as Maria looked up and saw Randy walk through the curtains toward the bathroom.

"Oh look it's the love birds." Randy grinned, entering one of the stalls.

"Can I kill him?" Maria asked. "What the fuck is his problem?"

"Don't worry about him." David said, handing her the pillow the stewardess brought and the blanket.

It was only four in the morning and most of the wrestlers had already turned off the lights to try and get back to sleep. They did the same, Maria put the pillow against the window and lay her head against it and David lay his head on her shoulder, they draped the over-sized blanket across both their laps and Maria waited for the sleep to come. As she heard snoring fill the airplane she looked over and saw David looking at her.

"Go to sleep." He said, yawning. He leaned up and kissed her on the lips and lay his head back down, kissing her neck lightly as he let one hand move under the blanket toward her rib cage.

"What are you doing?" Maria whispered, trying not to laugh.

"Making you relax?" He suggested, catching his hand under the hem of her shirt and moving his fingers up to her breasts, he was just below them when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. "No bra?"

"You touching my boobs is not going to make me relax." She said, looking out the window as he let his hand take one of her breasts in it and his fingers pinched the nipple.

"Then I should try something else." He said, moving his hand down and pushing it under her sweats and her underwear. Before Maria could say anything she felt his fingers on her wetness, letting one enter her.

Maria bit her bottom lip and lay her head back. If anyone looked at them she hoped they thought they were sleeping. She felt David kiss her neck before whispering in her ear.

"Relax." He said. And she did. She'd never been this relaxed in her life and she moved her head to kiss him as a wave of pleasure took her over. She tried not to whimper when David removed his hand and lay his head back on her shoulder.

"Go to sleep." David said, kissing her cheek and she leaned her head on the pillow and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 7)  
The plane landed and all the superstars went to the hotels. Maria was getting ready to go take a shower when there was a knock on the door. Maria opened it with a smile, expecting Dave to be standing there. Instead she found Randy on the other side.

"What do you want Randy?" She snapped.

"Is that any way to welcome me?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"You haven't exactly been nice to me lately." Maria said, crossing her arms.

"I can explain my behavior." Randy said. "Can I come in?"

Maria thought for a second. Randy was one of her best friend's. She'd known him for years, since he came on the road with his father. She stood back and allowed him in, closing the door behind them. Maria stood in the corner and watched him pace around the room.

"You deserve better than David." Randy blurted out.

"Better than Dave?" Maria laughed. "And who do you suggest that would be?"

"Me." Randy told her. "I want you to go out with me. I love you. I've always loved you."

Maria watched as his hand grabbed hers and looked in her eyes. Maria could see his eyes filled with emotions and she pulled her hand back. She felt him grab her and pull her to him. She saw his head begin the desent toward her lips and she pushed him away.

"Get out!" She yelled, pointing to the door, as a knock came at it.

Maria swung the door open, revealing David on the other side.

"Get out!" She yelled, tears burning her eyes.

"I'm telling you." Randy said. "I love you, that's why I tried to keep David away, that's why I lied. I need you."

Maria ignored him and watched him leave her room and looked up at Dave.

"Are you okay?" She heard him ask, touching her arm.

"Yes." She replied, shaking her head.

"I can't believe Randy." David commented. "You ready to go out?"

"I don't feel like going out." Maria replied. "I need to think."

"To think?" Dave asked, stunned.

"Yes." Maria replied, taking a deep breathe.

"You really need to think about choosing between me and Randy?" Dave yelled.

"Dave please go." Maria said, calmly. "I'm confused."

"I'd say so." Dave said, walking down the hall and out of Maria's life.

Maria re-entered her room and flopped on the bed, crying. How would she ever choose?

(Chapter 8)  
Three days had gone by since Maria had asked Randy and Dave leave her alone. She hadn't seen or spoke to either since. She still wasn't sure who she should choose as she approached the arena. She had promised them both she'd have the answer by Monday which was only two days away. Maria entered the arena and went on with her night. The only time she saw Randy and Dave was during the pre-show meeting for the house show. Immediately after Maria excused herself and took Stephanie rental car back to the hotel. She didn't feel like being around anyone.

As she drove down the busy rode and went through the intersection at the stop light she didn't see the big F-350 until it was too late. She never heard the trucks brakes hit or see the truck try to swerve. The truck slammed into the side of the small Mercedes and darkness filled her.

Dave walked back from his match and found Stephanie and Hunter in the hallway talking.

"How are you?" Stephanie asked.

"Fine. I just wish that Maria would make her choice." Dave said. "I haven't been the same since she told me she needed time."

"It'll be okay man." Hunter said, patting him on the back.

Stephanie laughed as her cell phone rang. Unknown Caller.

"Hello?" She said. "What? Is she okay? My father is here and myself, I'm her sister. I'll be right there."

Hunter looked at his wife as her face turned white. She was shaking and tears were streaming down her face.

"What's wrong babe?" Hunter asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Maria. Car wreck. Dad needs to sign a paper. Surgery." Stephanie managed to cry out.

"I'll go get Vince." Dave yelled, running down the hall.

"Have you seen Vince?" He asked the people in the cafeteria. Randy was the first one to stand up.

"He went to his office." Randy said. "What's wrong?"

"Maria's been in an accident I need Vince." David said, running toward Vince's office.

David and Randy found him and the three, along with Hunter and Stephanie hurried to the hospital. They ran to the nurse's desk and asked for her. Fifteen minutes later a doctor returned with papers.

"Your daughter was hit by a drunk driver. He was driving an F350, much bigger than your daughters little car. She has two broken ribs, a broken arm, numerous cuts from the window shattering, but most importantly a shattered knee cap. I need you to sign a paper so we can get in and fix it and remove some shards of glass that are shoved pretty far into it. If we don't she won't be able to walk again without crutches." The doctor said.

"I'll sign the paper." Vince said, standing. "She'll be okay right?"

The doctor nodded and took Maria into surgery. Two hours later she was out and one person was allowed to visit her at a time. Vince went first, then Stephanie.

"Stephanie?" Maria moaned, stirring. Her entire body hurt and she couldn't move her left leg. Her left arm felt like it was in a million pieces.

"Maria!" Stephanie screeched, running to her side. "I'm so glad you're awake. Dad's in the waiting room, so's Hunter and Randy and Dave."

"How long have I been sleeping?" Maria asked, moaning.

"It's been about six hours since we came in and you've been out of surgery for about four hours." Stephanie said, calling the doctor.

He entered about five minutes later and check her vitals. He also informed Maria of her injuries and what she needed to do. He informed her she could go home in 36 hours if all went well. Maria looked at Stephanie and smiled.

"I want to talk too…." She began. 


	7. Chapter 7

-1Sorry it took so long….

(Chapter 9)  
"I want to talk to Dave." Maria said, smiling. "I want to see Dave."

Stephanie left the room and went to the waiting room.

"Maria's awake." Stephanie smiled. "She wants to see you Dave."

David stood from the couch and sighed. He tried to wipe the tears from his eyes and was getting ready to walk back when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She chose you." Randy said. "I can see how much you love her. You take care of her okay?"

"I promise man." David said, turning and walking to Maria's room.

He opened the door and looked down at Maria laying in the bed. She had IV's sticking out of her arms and machine's hooked up to her. She had bruises on her arm around the cast and cuts also. She had her eyes closed. David couldn't help but let the tears fall as he closed the door and moved to stand by her bed. He took her good hand in his and lightly ran his thumb across her knuckles.

"David?" She groaned, opening her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I thought I lost you." David cried, kissing her cheek. "I never want to have to go through that again."

"Don't cry." She said, taking a deep breathe.

"Are you in pain?" He asked.

"Not too bad." Maria said. "I can leave the day after tomorrow."

"You're coming home with me." David said. "I already talked to your father, if you chose me I told him I was taking you home with me."

"I could never choose anyone else." She said, touching his cheek.

(Two Days Later)  
David carried Maria's bags into his house and helped her to his room, laying her on the bed.

"Come lay down with me." Maria smiled. The doctor gave her pain pills before they left and they wouldn't wear off for another two hours.

David lay next to her and looked into her eyes. He was surprised when she leaned over and kissed him, letting her tongue run along his bottom lip shyly.

"You can't do this." David said, moaning as he pulled back.

"Yes I can." Maria laughed. "You're not injured. I don't have to use my arm or leg."

David smiled as he removed their clothes and lay above her, letting his weight rest on the right side so he wouldn't hurt her arm or leg.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" David asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes." She laughed.

She felt David enter her and the pain overtake her briefly. Seconds later she was filled with pleasure, filled with him. She let her right hand run along his butt and push it, trying to get him to move. He got the point because he began to move slowly in and out of her center. Maria tried to raise her hips but it hurt her leg so she had to settle with laying there and letting him do all the work. Surprisingly she enjoyed it. She felt her muscles spasm and saw white lights as she felt David's hips take one last snap and then she felt an unfamiliar warmness fill her. She smiled as he lay next to her and pulled her too his sweaty body.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She sighed. "I'm glad you don't think I'm invisible anymore."

"I never thought you were invisible." David laughed.

"You promise to never ignore me again?" She asked.

"Never. Not for as long as I live."

The End


End file.
